deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Red Stickman
Red Stickman is a stickman that lifes in the Stickman Town and is a recolor of Henry Stickman that is friend and sometimes rival of Sky. He is the best friend of Ronic. Fanon wiki ideas so far Possible Opponents *Knuckles the Echidna *Henry Stickman *Maxwell *Mickey Mouse *Mario *Sonic *Stan Marsh *Shadow With Skyblazero *Mario and Sonic *Superman and Goku *Bendy and Cuphead *Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny With Steve *Stan and Kyle *Sans and Papyrus *Bendy and Boris With Ronic *Sonic and Shadow *Mario and Luigi *Sonic and Scourge *Sonic and Knuckles *Superman and Bizarro *Banjo-Kazooie *Godzilla and King Kong *Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck *Mordecai and Rigby With Ronic *Sonic the Hedgehog and Henry Stickman Death Batle Info *Name: Red Stickman *Age:35 years *Appearance: Is like Henry Stickman but his face is red, yellow gloves and green shoes. *Favorite food: Pizza *Likes: Build, make things, be cool making cool things, have friends, youtube, funny memes, Minecraft. *Dislikes: Peoples hating Minecraft, horribly memes, bad food, his stupidity don't allowing him make things. *Personality: Awesome, dumb, smarter, bad temper, lucky, unlucky, creative and don't know much about talk. History Red Stickman born in Stickman Town and he born to be a constructor, that was regular on his job and soon he meet Sky and helped him in his adventures and sometimes was to be rival of him. Abilities *Strenght: Capable of knock Sky with a punch, can destry rocks with punches, with Ronic is capable of beat a giant that can rip planets in half, can send giants to a wall with punches, can rettach wood and use it as sword, capable of ripped metal, can double a shotgun with his bare hands, like Super Stickman is capable of fight with Super Sky, and is capable of destroy a door with a punch. *Speed: Is MLF+, dodge lasers, bullets, swords and baseballs attemps to hit him, run around the world in 5 seconds, can dodge blows so well, can remove Sky's Notebook of his hands speedblitzing him, can write in 5 seconds more faster than Sky, can run in circles being looked as a red blur and can runover a bomb attemp to explode and runover a Black Hole. *Durability: Red Stickman is capable of tank Sky's Kamehamehas, tanked Hakais, has resistance to freeze time and also can resist power nullification, tanked a beating of a Giant, can tank a planetary explosion, tank bullets, can be cutted in pieces and regenerates and is almost inmortal. *Can create Blackholes *Can shoot Kamehamehas and Hakais *Regeneration: Can regenerate of almost anything. *Toonforce: He can double his body, cartoonishly ripped a planet, can breath underwater andin the space and can double himself as a plane, a tennis racket, a mallet, etc. *Hammerspace: Has guns, laser guns, swords, mallets, tasers, can teleportate himself with a watch, grenades, bombs, sticks of dinamite, cannons that shoot cannonballs, and has a legendary sword that increase his strenght and speed and allows him beat an alien army and cut a mountain. *Intelligence: He is good making hardy maths, he is expert on steal things and know create things like castles and weapons. *Idiocy: He is not good in make things as houses and buildings. *Book of construction: Allows him create anything he want but don't can make things that don't are construction things. *Vehicles: Has cars, planes, helicopters with missiles, spaceships that can flight more faster than light and shoot lasers, and motorcycles that can time travel. *Can shoot lasers from his eyes and a powerful beam that destroy many planets *Stopwatch: Has a Stopwatch that stop, slow and speed up time and can rewind time and can create or destroy timelimes with it. *He a once with Sky, Bob Star and Ronic time travel to Minecraft and meet Steve and helped him in his adventures. *Has a form named Super Stickman that he was using a green esmerald named Super Esmerald and allows him be Super Stickman. *Is 100 times more stronger, faster and durable, has flight, is invulnerable, has precognition, can erase things with his imagination altough don't can erase planets and characters that can't be erased, can distorsion reality and back it to normal, can punch someone so hard that end making the reality distorsions and can obliterate humans with his punches, can fly in many dimensions in few secons destroying them, his intelligence increases and has reality warping to create any object altough his from has a time limit from 1 hour. *Red knows magic and can turn peoples in things, and can shoot fire, ice, and lightening. *When he gets angrily in superhuman levels gets an angrily form named "Angry Stickman" that allows him make cracks in planets, destroy cars, push buldings in the ground destroying it and can jump so hard he was in space and threw a planet to other planet desroying it altough is much more dumber than before. *He don't can return to normal, just if he stop his rage. Weaknesses *His idiocy *Don't can create all *Can still be killed *Is overconfident *Can be outsmarted *His Book of Construction don't can make all *His reality warping as Super Stickman don't can make all Quotes *Hi, how you are? *(When he was attemp to fight) I need end stoping you! *(When has advantage) I stop you! *(When is Super Stickman) Super Stickman style! *(When he win) Haha, I end stoping you! Category:Blog posts